Fun at Park
by BakaOniisan
Summary: It's the holidays! Mondo and Mukuro, the two winners of their Laser Tag game decide to use their ticket to spend the day at the amusement park with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: For Fun!_

A few weeks later after their game of Laser Tag and a week of Naegi silence that pained everybody, it was the holidays and the best occasion for the winners of their Laser game to use their tickets for the amusement park.

According to the plan, Mondo invited Ishimaru and Chihiro while Mukuro invited Kirigiri and Naegi. From the six of them, only three were very excited, the others were unsure if it was a good idea. The excited one being Naegi, Mondo and Chihiro.

"What is it kyoudai? Why the long face?" asked the Biker to his bro.

"Well… Don't laugh but… I've never been to an amusement park before." the Moral compassed confessed in a rather sad tone.

"Really? Why?" asked Naegi.

"Study, of course. I've… always studied all my life. I never had the time for fun and for… friends."

"Well now you have us! And we're going to have a lot of fun!" smiled the programmer.

"Yeah!" agreed the teen with a pompadour.

Mondo'sguestsstarted to laugh, Naegi looked at the girls he'll be spending the day with. Wait, he'll be spending a day with two girls, one of them being his girlfriend. Is this some sort of a date? Just the thought of a date of three made him blush slightly but he quickly calmed down when he saw that neither of them actually looked excited. Being the nice guy that he was, he asked what was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong, Naegi-kun. It's just that I haven't been to an amusement Park in a very long time." said the Ultimate Detective.

"I… I also never went to an amusement park…" answered the Soldier.

"Really? Well you'll see Ikusaba-san! It's a lot of fun. I promise that we'll do very good attractions!" Naegi smiled brightly.

Their bus stopped and they got out, in front of them was the amusement park they'll spend the day in. Even from here they could hear the screams and laughs of the people inside the rollercoasters.

Naegi grabbed both girls' hands as he ran toward the entrance, followed by Mondo who was matching his speed, even though he's carrying both Ishimaru and Chihiro under each arm.

Unfortunately, since it's the beginning of the holidays, a lot of people were already doing the lines. So it took almost half an hour to finally get inside the park.

Both parties decided that they will separate and meet again for lunch and for one last ride together: the big wheel.

"Let's go! I know exactly where to go first!" Naegi exclaimed, he looked like a child.

"We're right behind you, Naegi-kun" Kirigiri smiled as she walked behind him, Mukuro besides her.

Mondo also had an idea of what to do first as he led his friends towards the line of the closest rollercoaster.

"Wh-what is this?!" Exclaimed a terrified Ishimaru as he looked up at the rails going too far up in the air.

"It's a roller coaster! It's been so long since I've been in one of those! They are super fun, you'll see Ishimaru!" Smiled the programmer with excitement.

"B-B-But-"

"Hey! The line is pretty short! Only 15 minutes. Let's go!" Mondo exclaimed as he was gesturing for his friends to come.

The line was longer. But after 25 minutes, it was their turn to get in the vehicle, front row. It was a rather long train and the second Ishimaru got his 'poofy seatbelt' on him, he wanted to go down. He looked at his best friend in panic, but Mondo was all smiles. The moral compass then turned to Chihiro but her expression was the same as the other one.

The train departed and Ishimaru was starting to leave his body mark on his seat from the pressure as he was trying to put as much distance between him and the view in front of him. The rails went up, and up making the train rise and rise in the air. Ishimaru's desire to get off was rising and rising. He closed his eyes.

"Ishimaru! Don't close them! It will be worse!" Warned Chihiro.

He opened them again but saw that they were on the highest point and in front of him were the rails going down.

He screamed during all the ride while Mondo and Chihiro laughed and cheered. His hands were glued on the bar in front of him while his friends had their hands high in the air. After many sharp turns and bumps were Ishimaru thought he'll take off from his seat, the ride stopped and everyone got out. The Moral Compass ran away from the train as fast as he could.

"Oh yeah! Let's see the pictures! Right behind you, bro!"

He swears he'll never get in one of those things ever again.

* * *

Naegi brought Mukuro and Kirigiri in front of a big creepy looking manor.

"A Haunted House?" said the Ultimate Soldier.

"Are you sure, Naegi-kun?"

"Well, better do the spooky stuff first and if it's too scary I have both of you and the rest of the day to forget about it." smiled the Luckster, making both girls blush slightly.

The line wasn't long so they got inside the house rather quickly. It was very dark inside and the decor wasn't very convincing. The 'events' were though: they made Naegi jump more than once while both girls didn't blink. Both saying they saw worse in their _line of_ work. The place was also not very coherent as they walked from a haunted house into a futuristic hallway. But when they played the roars from the Xenomorphs from Alien, it was Kirigiri who jumped and accelerated the pace.

When she saw a creature spurting out from a man's chest she started running.

After the futuristic hallway was the abandoned Hospital. It was way darker inside this place. And the sounds were really stressing for the Luckster. Thankfully for him, he had nice girlfriend who took his hand.

"You can take my hand if you want Naegi-kun." she said.

"I'm already holding it."

"Naegi-kun… that is not my hand."

"AAAAAH!" the ahoge boy screamed, letting go of the hand.

"Just kidding." she took his hand again.

"WHY would you do that?"

And both laughed, Mukuro looked at the couple with wide eyes. They really _were_ close, weren't they? Was it a good idea for her to invite them? She really felt like a third wheel… Maybe she should leave and let these two have a good time alone… Yes that sounded like a good plan. It's not like she knew how to have fun anyw-

Suddenly someone jumped in front of them and made Naegi scream. The figure raised a machete high in the air! He's going to hurt him! Without thinking twice, she dashed toward the aggressor and slammed her fist on his guts before unarming him of his weapon. She grabbed his wrist before the blade touched the floor and was about to twist it. But when the machete hit the floor, it didn't do the metallic noise it should have done but more of a plastic one.

"I-Ikusaba-san! He's not a real killer! It's an actor for the attraction!" exclaimed an alarmed Luckster behind her.

"Oh." was all she said before it dawned on her, "Oh!"

They quickly got expulsed of the attraction after their apologies. Thankfully the man wasn't very injured and could keep working (even though he didn't want to). Mukuro looked really sad after what just happened. She ruined this, didn't she? She should just leave.

"I'm sorry…" she first apologized.

"Uh? No don't worry Ikusaba-san. It was an accident, you just acted to help us! We should be thanking you." smiled hopefully the ahoge teen, reassuring her.

Kirigiri just had the smallest smile plastered on her face as Mukuro blushed a bit.

"Re-really?"

"Yes! Don't worry. I should also apologize, Kirigiri and I shouldn't make you feel like a third wheel. We should all be having fun together!" he smiled as he took her hands.

He…

She really is lucky to be friend with such a nice person.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Ok...

This fic... Will update kinda slowly...  
I have the attractions planned.  
But I'm not super into this one...  
We'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Trouble!_

After that roller coaster, Ishimaru was anxious about the other attractions. Were they all like that? If they were, he'll stay away from them and let his friends have fun while he waits for them.

"Alright! That was fun! What's next?" Mondo shouted joyfully as he looked around for another attraction to do.

"I know! Let's do the teacups!" chimed Chihiro, pointing at the queue for the attraction.

"D-Does it move around like that one we just did?" asked Ishimaru in a worried tone that he couldn't hide.

Mondo just said that the teacups were different as it just turned around and there's no big turns and ups and downs. The Moral Compass then thought that it's like a carousel, which was great. So he agreed to get in with his friends.

Big mistake.

It was like he was in a small little raft, trapped inside a maelstrom battle between the Kraken and Poseidon! And the worst of it was that Kyoudai and the little Programmer were having fun making the teacup they were in, turn even more violently.

"Faster!" grinned the Biker.

"Yeesss!" smiled and laughed the brunette of the group.

Taka tried to yell at them to stop but the second his mouth opened, bile was coming up his throat, the only way to stopit ascension was to shut his mouth and literally swallow his saliva.

Thanks _God_ that it was quickly over! Once again, he was the first one to jump out and run to a trash can and release everything inside. At seeing this, his friends ran to his side and asked him if he was alright.

Taka just wanted to go home now.

* * *

Naegi's group were now heading for another attraction that this time Kirigiri suggested: the mirror labyrinth. The Luckster smiled in excitement as he said that he's very good in them because he had a 'special technique'.

"Oh really? Well, should we test it?" grinned Kirigiri.

The Luckster accepted the challenge and proposed Mukuro to join them. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded and accept the challenge. The challenge was easy: each one of them will take a different path at the start and the first one to reach the end wins a free ice cream.

They arrived at the entrance and they all were surprised to see that the labyrinth was _huge_! It was literally a house with two floors. Naegi was a bit intimidated but had confidence in his 'technique'. They walked toward the entrance.

The staff told them that there was at least 15 ways to reach the end but all were pretty long and it's easy to get lost inside. If they needed help they could scream and another member of the staff will get to them. But the three Ultimates were pretty confident of their skills for this. So they went inside and separated themselves.

The attraction seemed bigger in the inside than the outside, and on every wall were mirrors to make any contestants lose their orientation. But Naegi had a grin plastered on his face as he walked, his hand not leaving the wall at his right. He just hopes that he was on the right wall that will bring him faster to the exit. And he suddenly bumped a wall.

Kirigiri was doing well, she didn't hit herself too many times and she had a feeling that she was getting near to the exit. But Mukuro on the other hand wasn't doing so well, she was moving fast, a bit too fast as she kept hitting a wall before quickly turning around and looking for another path.

Naegi got out first and jumped in the air in victory. Kirigiri joined him shortly after, surprise on her face only visible by her wide eyes.

"How did you-?" she asked.

"Secret technique and luck!" he smiled sheepishly before explaining his 'technique': "My father told me that when you start a labyrinth, you should stayed glued to a wall at the beginning and it'll bring you to the exit. I just got lucky that the wall was the 'shorter' of the two!"

"Oh. I know that 'technique'. I shouldn't have underestimated you. You keep surprising me." The detective smiled.

But Mukuro hasn't come out of the house of mirrors yet, and it's been now minutes since the couple got out. Naegi called out to the soldier if she needed some help.

"I-I think I do…" she said from inside the maze, "I can't find the- oh." she just found it the second she said she couldn't.

The scene made the group smile before heading for the next attraction.

* * *

Mondo brought his guests to the next attraction, promising his Kyoudai that they won't do any big ones nor ones that moves a lot again. Taka was thankful for this but he still had some doubts, a tiny one.

The teen with the pompadour brought his friends to the haunted house, promising again that it was a haunted house and not a ghost train, so there wouldn't be big movements, just walking through the attraction.

Chihiro looked really scared but calmed herself after thinking that the strong Mondo and the brave Ishimaru will be there with them. So the programmer grabbed the other students and dragged them inside with cheers.

This time it was Chihiro who made a mistake as no matter how many times she told herself that they were with Mondo and Ishimaru, it was still very scary. Even the Biker was spooked.

"Aah!" he exclaimed when the door next to him started to make loud banging noises, as if something was behind it wanted to come out.

"Haha! Don't worry Kyoudai, there's no reason to be scared!" smiled the Moral compass as he walked further down the haunted house.

"H-H-How come you are not scared, Taka?" Chihiro asked, holding his arm tightly.

"Well, after seeing lots of gruesome pictures in the Sciences Books I can clearly see that the 'gore' isn't well done here. Also monsters aren't real. But I give them point for the ambiance, is very good. And also intestines don't look like a sausage strand." explained the student in white.

"Hahaha! My Kyoudai is the bravest!" grinned Mondo as he ruffled his friend's hair, making everyone smile and laugh.

But all laugh stopped when someone armed with a machete appeared out of nowhere, and started to run at them with a bloodcurdling roar, making everyone scream in terror this time.

But like earlier in the morning, it was a mistake from the man to scare this group of person as the one with the pompadour got in front and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out, at least this morning they were nicer...

"M-Mondo! This man was part of the staff! What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't know that! I reacted by instinct!"

"W-We got to bring him out and explain what happen!"

"What?! And get expelled from the park?! I have a better idea: we bring the dude out and say we found him like that!"

"That would be _lying_!"

"Th-Then, we say that we found him unconscious as someone knocked him out! It's half the truth! We just don't say it was me!"

They continued to argue like that for at least fifteen minutes.

* * *

The other group of Ultimate students decided to try the River Rapid Ride for fun. The queue was fairly short so they reached the top very quickly and got inside their buoy boat. Their ride was about to go down the river channel from the hill they climbed. And that's when they saw how many bumps they'll go through.

Naegi screamed his lungs out at each bumps and turns but the two other girls were very silent and calm.

"How are you two not screaming at all this? Aaah!"

"Well, when you jump out of a plane with a parachute that gets full of holes because of the enemy's bullets, this is nothing." explained matter of fact Mukuro.

"I've been in many car accident when I was young. This is nothing." Kirigiri said.

"Wow! I can't wait to hear those stories from you at lunch, you two are so awesome!" Naegi smiled brightly, making both girls slightly blush and look away.

Then they bumped again but more violently. Way too violently apparently as Naegi took off his seat and was about slid down the rest of the ride next to the buoy boat, wet by the water of the rapids if the Soldier didn't jump from her seat to save him.

"Thank you so much Ikusaba-san!" Naegi smiled once more to the soldier.

Kirigiri let out a sigh of relief to see he was okay and thanked Mukuro too.

"I-It was nothing…" she blushed harder this time.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** And here's a new chapter of Fun at Park! I don't know when I'll write the next one.  
Also, I swear if **ANYONE** asks me about the **Fucking** Naegi revenge fic, I'll postpone it even further than I have planned.

 **Last WARNING**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Having Fun!_

"Oh boy. This day at the park isn't going so well…" Mondo sighed to Chihiro.

"I see why you say that, Taka got sick and you worried him after punching that man."

Both teenagers were waiting for their friend, sitting on a bench outside of the restroom, Mondo slouching and staring at the sky, looking forlorn. Chihiro sighed heavily.

"Maybe we should look for really calm attractions," the programmer suggested after a moment of quiet.

Mondo seemed to agree; they checked the map of the park to find something nice not too far from where they were.

"Hey there's this… _Little World_ attraction not too far away," Mondo said just as the Moral Compass walked out.

"Is it high in emotions…?" Taka paled at that thought.

"No… But isn't that… An attraction from _Disney World_?" Chihiro wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe… I guess this must be some knockoff or whatever. Let's go!"

Luckily, there was absolutely no one in the line so they got in the little boat rather quickly. And once the ride started and they saw the scenery, the programmer and the biker had to hold their laughter at their friend's outrage. Taka frowned at the displays of dancing puppets, claiming they were stereotypical and insulting, and _why in all heavens is Africa right next to China, this is absolute chaos!_

Thank God there was no one else in here. Or at least they wished that, because they swore they saw a man on a boat behind them staring at their friend with wide eyes for being so loud.

After a few minutes the ride was over and Taka didn't feel sick! Just mad at the nerve this godforsaken attraction had showed in being so blatantly raci- Mondo cut him off, asking if there was any other ride as slow as this one. Chihiro looked at the map and pointed out some sort of laser shooting one just a couple of minutes away from where they were.

* * *

"Hey guys! There's a laser shooting attraction!" Naegi exclaimed.

At the mention of _laser_ and _shooting_ , the two girls' eyes shined with excitement through their stoic faces. Naegi turned around with a big smile on his lips, feeling excited himself.

"Should we go?" he asked.

And they all nodded at the same time.

The line to this attraction was longer than any other they did that day. But it sure was exciting as they read the instructions and rules on the walls. It seemed that it was in a four place vehicle with four guns, one of the players must turn the vehicle as it advanced by itself on the rails. Kirigiri said she would take care of that with one hand while handling the gun with the other, so Mukuro and Naegi could focus on the majority of the targets. Mukuro decided she'd take two guns, for more points for the team.

Oh and it seemed there would be 'battle moments' where two vehicles would face each other and have to _steal the other team's points_ byshooting each other's vehicle's targets! If you shot the guns of the other team, they got 'stunned' for two seconds of this 15 second battle. There were in total three battles during the attraction.

This is going to be so exciting!

It was finally their turn to get in a vehicle, it had two rows, two front seats and two at the back. Mukuro went to the front row and took the guns while Kirigiri and Naegi went to the back. As planned, Kirigiri grabbed the joystick to turn the machine. In front of each seat was a little screen showing their score and would warn them when a battle would commence.

And off they go!

The trio was like a war machine, giving each other orders; they hit almost every single target and their score was going up at the speed of light. Mukuro was covering the sides, Kirigiri aimed at the ceiling while Naegi was taking everything in front of them, and of course, the detective was turning the machine so not a single target could escape their fury.

Suddenly the alarm for a battle rang. The three pairs of eyes shone with hunger for victory.

"OH GOD!" a male voice they recognized screeched like a girl from a horror movie.

They looked at their opponents. Mondo, Ishimaru and Chihiro. They grinned.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" Mondo continued to scream.

"F-Fujisaki! Turn! Turn!" Ishimaru followed.

"I can't, we're in battle! Please have mercy!"

"Please!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

There was no mercy. They destroyed the Biker's team as easily as sticking a knife in butter.

Mukuro's team even got the best score ever and got a reward: each one got a T-shirt with the logo of the attraction, a cap and a little cute plushie of the mascot of the attraction, some green alien.

That certainly was very fun!

* * *

Well that certainly wasn't fun at all!

They should have expected the three sharp shooters to come at the laser shooting attraction. But they had fun until the battle. Taka asked if there was any other short ride they could do, one that wouldn't involve him to end up sick.

Chihiro contemplated their options, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, then smiled and exclaimed,

"How about the mirror labyrinth! I mean, it's not the most fun attraction, I guess, but we could spice it up a little!" she smiled mischievously and pointed at the two less than convinced boys. "I challenge you! When we get there, we each go our own way and the last one to get out has to pay for ice creams!"

Chihiro put her hands on her hips, satisfied with her idea. Taka raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side while Mondo held his laughter:

"Bring it on."

"Haha! Another wall! Hmm… I think I should have turned left at the beginning!" the Moral compass laughed as he turned around.

"At least someone is having fun…" Chihiro sighed as she hit her forehead again. Why had she even thought this would a good idea. Why.

"Gah! GOD DAMNIT! WHERE'S THE EXIT?" the biker roared.

Taka seemed to have a lot of fun inside. Chihiro, a little less. Mondo…even lesser. Fortunately for the biker, his pompadour was a great way to see if there was a glass wall or not, even though he kept hitting said walls anyway and messing up his hair didn't do more than adding to his frustration.

After a few minutes of intense struggling from Chihiro and apparent amusement from Taka, they both managed to get out. Taka laughed in satisfaction when his friend joined him and praised her choice in attraction. As they waited for Mondo, they swore they heard someone yelping "help!" coming from inside the labyrinth. Was it him?

After what felt like ten minutes, the teenager with the pompadour walked out of the labyrinth and slumped down on a bench nearby, sighing a loud "Finally!"

Taka approached him with a grin and poked his shoulder, completely disregarding the despair his friend just went through:

"Ready your wallet my friend! I'm starving for some ice cream!"

* * *

"Oh crap! It's starting to get very crowded!" Naegi noticed.

"Well it is a holiday." Kirigiri sighed.

"Is this normal in Amusement parks?" Mukuro asked.

The couple nodded in sync. Well, there was no choice but to get in the crowd and look for their next attraction in there. But with that many people… They would probably get separated in the crowd… Well, Kirigiri and Mukuro wouldn't have any problem but Naegi…

Kirigiri turned her head to the right and spotted a balloon stand. She spotted something interesting and grinned. She walked towards it and came back a minute later with a balloon.

"Naegi-kun, extend your arm please."

"What? Uh, ok?" he did as he was asked, and felt something thin wrap around it. Kirigiri just wrapped the thread of the balloon around his wrist. He looked up at the balloon: it had the shape of an arrow pointing downwards with the words 'I am here' printed on its surface. "Really?" he sighed.

Mukuro who was still thinking of a way to go through the crowd finally looked at her companions and saw the balloon. She had to hold a giggle as she slightly blushed at the scene. _So cute._

"I'm not _that_ small guys! And you guys aren't that taller than me! Kirigiri-san, you wear heels!" the ahoge boy complained.

"But at least this looks cute with you." the detective teased.

Mukuro nodded in agreement and Naegi blushed more. Kirigiri grabbed his hand and pointed out that they should get moving as to not waste anymore time.

They walked through the crowd and just as expected, they got separated. Naegi suddently got an idea; he had a little mean joke in his mind. Nothing bad, he convinced himself. Just a little joke. He unwrapped the balloon and let it fly away, then quickly went to sit on a bench to watch the result unfold.

"Alright! We did it." Kirigiri sighed as she walked out of the crowd, Mukuro coming out a few seconds after her.

"You did it too… But what about Naegi-kun?" She asked.

"We got separated but now we know how to find him. We just need to locate the balloon."

"Hm… Kirigiri-san…? Is that…? The balloon?" Mukuro paled as she pointed something in the sky.

Kirigiri looked up and saw the offending arrow flying further and further away, pointing at the vast crowd they just got out of. The reaction was immediate: both girls jumped back in and started searching for their friend. Meanwhile, Naegi was looking at them, or what he could distinguish as being them with a little innocent smile. The two girls eventually noticed him and walked towards him, a scowl on their faces.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I just had too." Naegi smiled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

The girls kept staring at him before they looked at each other.

"Ikusaba-san, would you like to go to that attraction over there?"

"Why not? Let's go."

They turned to leave. Naegi jumped to his feet and gave chase.

"Guys! I'm sorry! It was just a joke! Don't leave me here!"

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Thanks a LOT to my sister who made the Chishimondo moments lively because before they were empty of life and I hated myself for it.

Thanks again sis!


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell? Why is there so many people so suddenly?!" Mondo exclaimed as he saw the crowd in front of his group.

They were planning to go see an attraction near the Ferris Wheel since it was getting late and they planned with Mukuro's group to meet there for the last ride before going back to the dorms.

"W-We'll have to go through that?" Taka asked, slightly sweating.

"I-It seems so. But maybe we can find another path?" Chihiro proposed.

"Yeah, but we'll be super late! Maybe we won't be able to do the Wheel if we do that… RAA! No choice! Let's go! Grab my coat and don't let go!" Mondo shouted to his friends as he handed them the edge of his coat.

The two other Ultimates grabbed his coat as the taller teen started to walk inside the maelstrom of human beings.. After a few dozens of minutes, Mondo finally reached the end and pulled himself out. Once freed from the storm, he looked back quickly to see if his friends were still there… But he only saw Chihiro.

"Where's Taka?!"

"We lost him!"

"FUCK! TAKAAAA!"

* * *

It was time for one last attraction before meeting the others at the Ferris Wheel and Mukuro understood that it should be something the couple in front of her should do alone. Her sister was right, she really was just the third wheel.

That's why she decided to leave the group without a word and soon send them a message about enjoying their time together.

As she was walking around alone, looking for something to do before the Ferris Wheel rendezvous, she reached the big crowd from before. But what piqued her interest was two of her classmates looking around in the middle of it.

Seeing Chihiro was about to cry, she jumped in and rescued her before sending a message to Mondo to get out.

After a few seconds the three of them were out.

"Jesus! what the hell is wrong with them?!" Mondo growled.

"Wait a minute, where's Ishimaru?" Mukuro asked when she noticed that the Moral Compass was missing.

"We were looking for him. We got separated in the crowd! And since he doesn't have a phone we can't contact him!" Chihiro explained to the soldier.

"I see. Well, it's Ishimaru we're talking about. He's probably around near the crowd. I'll go look for him. You guys can keep searching around here."

"Alright. But by the way, Ikusaba, where's Naegi and Kirigiri?" Mondo asked.

"I decided to leave them alone for the last attraction before the Ferris Wheel." the soldier said before going through the crowd once more.

But just a few seconds after she disappeared, the couple they were just talking about joined the biker and programmer. They asked for Mukuro and Chihiro explained the situation to them.

* * *

Ishimaru was waiting in front of the Ferris Wheel, feeling dumb. Not because he brought his studies notebook, which he'd use immediately, but because he didn't remember the number of his best friends by heart, so he can't ask a passerby for their phone to call Mondo. All he can do now is wait for them to appear.

They all planned to do the Wheel before leaving and it was almost time to leave, in twenty-thirty minutes.

So he could use that time for studies!

But fate seemed slightly against him as a voice called out.

"Ishimaru."

"Oh! Ikusaba-san!" Ishimaru jumped from his seat on the bench, "What brings you here? Oh? And where are Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san?"

"I left them have the last attraction for themselves." the soldier answered calmly while taking out her phone and sending a message to Mondo, "everyone should be coming soon."

"Oh I see."

Mukuro sat down next to Ishimaru, waiting for the others to come. Ishimaru looked at her and asked about her day to try and maybe start a little conversation with the stoic soldier. But alas her answers were short. She was more talkative with her sister or around Naegi for some reason.

The rest of the group joined them rather quickly, Mukuro was surprised to see Naegi and Kirigiri with them.

"Bro! Sorry I let go of your coat!" Ishimaru bowed and apologized.

"It's ok, I'm glad to see that you're safe." grinned the biker as he ruffled his hair.

The Moral Compass smiled and laughed with his friends.

* * *

"Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san. Why are you here?"

"That's our question! You disappeared without a warning. Why?" Naegi asked.

"Oh. I just wanted to leave you guys having some time alone…" Mukuro answered stoically, hiding her feeling of sadness.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Naegi bowed quickly, "I'm sorry if we made you feel like the third wheel during our time here. We were supposed to have fun all together." the brunette apologized.

"I'm sorry too…" Kirigiri followed.

"Uh.. I…" Mukuro slightly blushed, it's not everyday that people apologize to her even though she was the one in the wrong for leaving without warning.

"Anyway… Should we just go to the Ferris Wheel? I'm getting a bit tired so one ride with you two should be an amazing closure for our day here." The Luckster beamed to the two girls in front of him.

The two female students nodded and Naegi grabbed one hand of each, making them blush in the process, to drag them to the very short line for the Wheel. Mondo saw them and his group followed them.

* * *

Ishimaru, Mondo and Chihiro shared a cabin for the ride and Mondo couldn't stop laughing at his bro's reaction when they started to go higher on the wheel. Ishimaru started to enumerate all possible outcome that could end up in an accident to their death or worse: incapacitate of working.

Chihiro for her part, she was just very tired and slowly dozed off on the biker's arm, making him blush a bit.

Mondo wrapped his arm around Ishimaru's neck and brought him closer.

"Don't worry bro! I'll keep you safe if anything happens." he grinned with confidence.

Ishimaru couldn't help but smile and thank him for this amazing eventful day.

* * *

Inside Mukuro's group cabin, everything was quiet but very enjoyable. Kirigiri was looking outside while holding Naegi's hand, because the latter was slightly shaking from the slow ascension.

Mukuro was looking outside too, silently enjoying the view. Sometime she would glance at her companions. But when she felt her hand being hold by more masculine ones, she blushed and looked at Naegi.

"Hehe, sorry. But I… Uh… Would feel safer if I was holding one hand of both of you…?" he said with a small smile, as if unsure that this was the right thing to say.

Mukuro just nodded but looked at Kirigiri. What if she got jealous? But the detective didn't moved an inch. The soldier could even see a smile on her face.

"A-Alright then. It's not a problem for me."

When the Wheel stopped and their cabin was at the top, the grip from Naegi's hand tightened with a small yelp.

Mukuro smiled and looked outside once more.

"It's an amazing view…" she sighed.

It sure was a fun day at the park.

* * *

 **Baka's note:** And here's the last chapter of thi story!

Sorry if it's kinda not good I guess. BUT at least it's done.

Next to finish: A story to scream for.  
But first I'll write a new Nagikae oneshot.


End file.
